Victorie
by Rose-Kuniochi
Summary: The Granddaugter and Namesake of Queen Victoria has been placed under the care of Lord Ciel Phantomhive, will she finally escape from the harsh reality of her past? RATED T FOR SAFETY, MAY GET DARKER LATER


_Dear Lord Ciel Phantomhive;_

_My Granddaughter and namesake, Victorie-Annileese and her Governess, Monikah will be arriving at your mansion and will stay there until further notice._

_Regards,_

_Queen Victoria._

"I have not heard of a Victorie-Annileese." Ciel said as he was given the note from Sebastian. The butler nodded in agreement.

"But if it was the Queen herself, it must be important."

"Yes." Sebastian said. Ciel glanced down at the Model T Ford and said over his shoulder.

"Escort our guests to the Entertaining hall, I will be there momentarily."

A brand-new car from America rolled through the Phantomhive Estate. The girl in the back glanced outwards in a mild interest. This place was a little depressing. For a little boy too.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Monikah asked from the drivers seat.

"I'm fine." Victorie replied softly. "But this place seems to be…I don't know…"

"Eerie?" Monikah completed the sentence. Victorie smiled wryly.

"Yes Eerie or Supernatural…and a little disturbing for a home for a little boy." Referring to Ciel, Victorie sighed.

"Well, these English are a little bit weird." Monikah pulled into the driveway that connected directly to the front. "But one has too assume that they have a valid reason for this ."

"A valid reason, yes."

Sebastian stood at the foot of the marble staircase. The driver was a middle aged woman, maybe thirty with vivid auburn hair bound harshly on the top of her head and hid under a green hood. She wore a simple green dress, accented sparsely by silver beads on the cuff and collar. Over this she wore a short black travelling cloak, which was really worn. She let herself out of the car and then opened the passenger door for her Lady. By the look of their silhouettes, neither were wearing corsets, which was the staple of the English female gentry's wardrobe. So neither of them were English. Or had lived in England. Monikah glanced up at Sebastian and then at Victorie.

"The Phantomhive Estate, My Lady."

"Thank-You Monikah." The girl whispered as she stepped down onto the painstakingly paved pathway that lead to where Sebastian stood. "I'm feeling a bit sickly Monikah."

"It is the travelling My Lady." Monikah said. "But to be safe, I'll make the honey medicine for desert."

"Mmm…"

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, Queen Victorie." Sebastian bowed deeply. Monikah's green eyes flashed a strange yellow at the sight of Sebastian.

"Queen not yet." Victorie said softly. "Just Princess."

"Princess then." Sebastian corrected.

:~Entertaining Hall~:

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive." Victorie curtsied. Ciel scanned her appearance. She was pale, a attribute wanted in the female archetype. It was her translucent baby blue eyes that caught him off guard. They were blue, but at the same time the changed into a metallic grey. Victorie's hair had been placed into a flat fringe, the rest was tied into a graeco-roman style, curls of the black hair hung to her shoulders and fell down her back. Her dress was a old one, meaning it wasn't in fashion. It was a Empire-cut dress that was tied at the place that was supposed to be the waist. It was french woven taffeta, almost royal purple in colour. Embossed over this was a glistening sliver lace. It was beautifully made and fit her perfectly. She looked roughly thirteen, by the hint of a bosom that cut of dress showed, and what it was famous for. Sebastian and Monikah bowed and dissappeared out the hall. Victorie eyes sparkled slightly.

"Well, can I ask a question Lord Phantomhive?"

"You already have." He replied curtly, sitting up from his high backed chair, watching her move from each picture, inspecting each tiny insignificant detail.

"What does one do in this place?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel inquired, frowning slightly.

"Well, I don't like to stay in a manison all day." Victorie smiled. Her demenour was a hard one to decipher. She walked up to him and pulled him upwards. Ciel was shocked beyond beliefe, only Elizabeth treated him like this, and even she scared him.

"Take me on a walk of your Estate." She said, hald laughing, half serious. "At will be very good to get some fresh air." At one glance of his face, she stiffled a laugh. "Oh come on Lord Phantomhive, you can't mope around and be all serious, your not old enough…so." She linked her arms with his and marched out the door, now seriously making Ciel fear for his life as he knew it. "Would you rather stay inside and mope or be in the beautiful sun and in the company of a equally beautiful girl?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ciel asked the Princess.

She beamed. Those grey-blue eyes locking his.

"No."

"This is a brillant garden Lord Phantomhive." Victorie complimented, tracing a water droplet fall from leaf to leaf. The light refracted off the translucent surface of the water dropplet and cast a little rainbow. "The English are brillant gardeners."

"So can I assume you are not English?" Ciel said, leaning on his cane.

"My mother is…I mean was… fathers French, I lived with him and his new wife, Hannah-Rose" She corrected herself absently. "We was living in Champagne before arriving here…to be truthful, this is my first stay in England."

Ciel should have known. She was the Queen's first daughters daughter. Charlotte was a respected scholar and wanted to attend Oxford. But traditions forebade it and she was married off to the French Dauphine. Ciel touched her shoulder tenderly, unable to think what other he could've done. Victorie touched his hand with her own .

"Should we continue our tour?" Ciel asked. Victorie nodded.


End file.
